Strategy board games are well known in the art. There are numerous board games that include a playing board and a plurality of playing pieces. However the majority of these board games involve some element of luck in their method of play. For some games, the only way to win is by luck. Other games combine, in some fashion, luck and strategy. For example, many games include dice in their play. The dice introduce an element of luck. Otherwise experienced players may ultimately lose such a game if they receive enough unlucky throws of the dice.
On the other hand board games exist that rely only on strategy and technique for a player to win. Examples, include checkers and chess. Chess being significantly more complicated to learn how to play and to actually play than checkers. The game of chess involves numerous different complex playing pieces whose movements and abilities require some time to master. In addition, the game quickly becomes complex involving playing piece arrangements and scenarios that are not trivial to analyze. Thus, a player's goal of determining an optimum move is not an easy task when attempting to consider multiple outcomes across multiple levels of play.
In addition, the typical time duration to complete a game of chess is relatively long when compared to other board games. Chess games, depending on the skill of the players, can last anywhere from five minutes to five days or more.
Checkers on the other hand is an order of magnitude simpler to learn and play than chess. Thus, many more people know how to play checkers than know how to play chess. In addition, very high skill levels are not required to become an average checkers player. The typical time duration for checker games is also shorter by an order of magnitude. Thus, people pressed for time may reluctantly choose to entertain themselves by playing a quick game of checkers over a game of chess, despite the lower skill level or challenge required to win at checkers.